


20 Years and Running

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: Hate runs deep





	20 Years and Running

I am trash. I am the trashiest of trash in the trashiest trash heap. 20 years and running.

I am useless. I am the most useless of useless things in the junk pile. 20 years and running.

I am dirty. I am the dirtiest dirt in the dirtiest dirt pile. 20 years and running.

I am tired. I am tired of feeling dirty. I am tired of feeling useless. I am tired of feeling like trash. I am tired of running. 

But it is hard to stop running after 20 years of hating myself.


End file.
